The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of garden carnation, botanically known as Dianthus sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG13146’. ‘KLEDG13146’ originated from a controlled-cross between the proprietary female Dianthus variety ‘DCP 06 060’ (unpatented) and the male Dianthus Gratianopolitanu variety ‘N6’ (unpatented).
In May 2007, two Dianthus parental lines, ‘DCP 06 060’ and ‘N6’ were crossed via a controlled-cross in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in June 2008, and subsequently named ‘KLEDG13146’. In June 2008, ‘KLEDG13146’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLEDG13146’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.